


Viens ici

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [46]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protectiveness, Reunions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bixente avait peur de revoir Zinédine, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.





	Viens ici

Viens ici

  
Il n'était pas allé en Espagne depuis tellement longtemps, depuis au moins sa saison à Bilbao ruinée par sa pubalgie et ses mauvais rapports sociaux avec son entraîneur. Bixente essayait de ne pas y repenser, alors qu'il observait les nuages à travers le hublot de l'avion. Il y retournait après plus de vingt ans pour aider Greg et Nicolas avec leur film sur leur victoire en coupe du monde. À ce qu'il avait compris des paroles hachées de Greg par sa frustration et son incapacité à supporter la chaleur, il devait venir les rejoindre pour que Zinédine leur ouvre sa porte parce qu'ils attendaient depuis deux heures déjà. En soi, il avait envie de revoir Zinédine, c'était plus qu'un ami pour lui et vraiment son héros, mais il avait peur de le revoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être à cause de ses fameux sentiments, mais il se sentait chancelant à l'idée de le revoir. La dernière fois remontait au match face aux rugbymans, et avant ça à ce qui lui semblait un siècle, et dire qu'avant 2002, ils ne se quittaient presque plus... Il arriva finalement, rejoignit Greg et appela Zinédine pour lui demander d'ouvrir, Bixente sentait son appréhension grandir dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Et puis tout s'arrêta. Zinédine ouvrit, leur regard se croisèrent. Zidane lui sourit. Bixente ne savait pas comment réagir, il lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'il devait être horrible. Greg lui tapota l'épaule, Bixente s'avança vers son ancien camarade, il paniquait pour rien et il le savait.

  
''Désolé pour l'attente, on ne m'avait pas prévenu, mais j'ai tout mon temps pour parler de 98.'' Le sourire de Zinédine était toujours aussi magnifique

''Zi... Zinédine...'' Bixente ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire

''Viens ici.'' Zinédine le prit dans ses bras, d'un coup, il se sentit mieux, rassuré, se sentant protégé.

  
Fin


End file.
